


something borrowed

by peachsneakers



Series: 31 days of deceitber [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Deceitber 2019, Fluff, M/M, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Multi, Royaliceit - Freeform, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Patton's scarf is missing.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: 31 days of deceitber [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559476
Comments: 22
Kudos: 170





	something borrowed

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: scarf
> 
> also, anon prompt: "could i, perhaps, request some royaliceit (roman/patton/deceit) snuggles? something soft for the winter season?"

Patton's scarf is missing.

He frowns, rummaging through the heap of winter clothes on the chair by his bed again, as if the missing article of clothing will materialize out of thin air (it's happened before, in his defense). Nothing. 

"Well, that's odd," he says aloud, running a hand through his unruly hair and trying to tame his cowlick without success. "Where could it have gone?"

He supposes he doesn't _need_ it, per se, but he'll be awfully chilly later, when the festivities kick off. Roman's turned the Imagination into a hive of winter activities, a veritable festival, and he doesn't fancy facing a barrage of snowballs or making a snowman without his trusty winter scarf, light blue and grey, with an embroidered cat on the ends.

_Maybe I forgot to take it out of the laundry room?_ He ponders, trotting out of his room and nearly running smack dab into Roman. Roman immediately reaches out and steadies him on his feet, while he tries to slow the rapid pace of his heart.

"Watch where you're going, Pattoncake!" Roman exclaims. "Don't want you to fall."

"Only for you," Patton says, enjoying the blush spreading across Roman's face. "Have you seen my scarf?"

"I haven't," Roman says. "But I was just coming to ask you about my hat. It's turned up missing."

"Which one?" Patton asks.

"My noble winter beanie, of course!" Roman says. "Red with gold trim? Maybe Logan's seen it."

"We might as well go ask," Patton suggests, starting down the stairs. He comes to a surprised halt at the bottom, causing Roman to nearly topple him over.

"Patton, what is-" he starts, before Patton points a finger at the sofa.

Nestled under a warm yellow blanket, his other boyfriend sleeps peacefully, Roman's beanie tugged firmly over brown curls and Patton's scarf wound carelessly around his neck. Yellow gloves peek out from the top of the blanket, holding it tight.

"Dee, you scoundrel," Roman grumbles under his breath.

"Now, Ro, you know how cold he gets," Patton scolds playfully.

"He could ask," Roman mutters, but he's smiling when he says it. 

"I wonder if he plans on joining in later," Patton muses. "It might be too cold for him."

"If he does, I intend to enchant his coat," Roman says. "So he's always warm."

"Oh, Ro, that's so sweet!" Patton says, reaching up on tiptoe and kissing Roman's cheek. Roman turns red again, like the bloom of his sash.

"Dee, honey," Patton says, tiptoeing across the living room and gently shaking Deceit's shoulder. "Wake up."

Deceit yawns hugely, eyes barely coming open. When he registers his boyfriends standing over him, his cheeks glow guilty red.

"Oh, hello there," he says, trying to sound suave, but failing miserably, especially when another yawn interrupts him.

"That's my hat, you fiend!" Roman says. Deceit's hand comes up to remove it and Roman blocks it. "But I suppose you can keep it. For now."

"And my scarf," Patton adds warmly. "Would you mind if we joined you? It _is_ early, after all."

"I'd hate it," Deceit deadpans, sitting up so there's more room. The sofa is enormous as it is, but with all three of them on it, it does feel a bit crowded.

"Go back to sleep, my dee-light," Patton says, planting a light kiss on Deceit's forehead. He and Roman cuddle Deceit tightly between them as Deceit happily bleps. Before Patton can melt over how adorable he finds it, Deceit is asleep again.

He and Roman waste no time in joining him.


End file.
